Star Trek Enola Gay: Veni, Vidi, Vici
by Justin Hilliard
Summary: The Enola Gay a newly commissioned Norway class starship that is assigned to the Romulan neutral zone. They encounter a renegade group of rogue Romulans known as the Legion, lead by a radical that goes by Julius Caesar. The bad news for the Enola Gay, is that he hates Starfleet with a burning passion.


Chapter 1

"Captain's log Stardate 46272.5 This is Captain Norman Salazar. And this is my first log, aboard the U.S.S Enola Gay. She's a beautiful ship; my previous assignment as first officer of the U.S.S October was cut short. When the October was destroyed. I was on shore leave when it happened, how very selfish am I, he thought. She was a Galaxy Class cruiser, also a beautiful ship. It's a great surprise, how much the bridges of these two ships, are closely related."

Captain Salazar said, putting in his inaugural captain's log into the computer. He was sitting in the ready room, his large wooden desk in front of him. A window, so he could gaze out into space. The floors and walls were lined with sort of a blue spectrum color. While as on the October it was more yellow.

Captain Salazar brushed his white hand through his buzzed brown hair cut; his blue eyes gazed around the ready room. He was wondering how easy it was going to be for him to get used to it. The year was 2369, and he was still awaiting for his crew to come onto his ship from starbase 21 where they were docked.

They still haven't received orders from Starfleet Command, and Captain Salazar was anxiously awaiting is first assignment as a captain. Captain Salazar stood up and walked across his ready room to the exit to the bridge. The door slid open and Captain Salazar walked out into his bridge. He had come from the left side of the bridge facing the view screen. He looked in the middle where there was a single chair, with two single chair next to it. They were dark black, and were velvet material, yet black. It went back into a horseshoe like that of a Galaxy class, and at the top of the horseshoe there was a standing tactical station that faced the view screen. In front of the captain's chair, there were two more single chairs each with large consoles on them that swung out when the person wanted to get up. They were the Helm and communication station. Behind the tactical station there were several other stations were the rest of the men were.

There were a couple of chief petty officers that were members of starbase 21's crew that were putting the final touches on the ship. The turbolift which was on the same wall as the door to the captain's ready room, at the top of the horseshoe opened. Inside it was a man wearing the standard blue medical duty uniform. The uniform's body was blue, and a part of the bottom and the collar were black. Much like everybody wore at this time. He wore a single solid pip, insinuating that he was an ensign in Starfleet. He was an African American man, with black fuzz that you could see through on his head. He had blue eyes much like his own; Captain Salazar thought. This could only be one man, the ships counselor. Captain Salazar only knew that, because of his study of the crew manifest. Captain Salazar walked up with his red command uniform of the same style.

"You must be the ships counselor?" Captain Salazar asked the African American Man in the Turbolift.

"I don't know if I must be, but yes, Ensign Douglass Richardson; at your service." Douglass said extending his hand to shake the captains.

The captain gripped his hand firmly and shook it. "A pleasure to meet you, Captain-"He was cut off by Douglass's words.

"Captain Salazar! I've heard a lot about you." Douglass said, making Captain Salazar wonder exactly what he had heard about him. The Captain shrugged it off and turned walking down to the captain's chair, with his hand out guiding Douglass to the chair next to the captain's on the left.

"This is your station I believe?" Captain Salazar said knowing it was his, but humoring him anyway.

"Yes it is." Douglass said, beginning to feel the awkwardness of this conversation as he sat down in the advisor, counselor seat next to the captain. Captain Salazar sat down in the captain's chair, for the very first time, and he felt comfortable, and at home; staring out into the open stars, through the viewscreen.

Captain Salazar and Counselor Richardson sat at their respectful chair, for nearly twenty minutes, without speaking a single word to one another. That is when the first officer of the U.S.S Enola Gay entered; the turbolift doors slid open and revealed a beautiful woman with long straight dark brown hair. She was slender, and rather tall. Her dark brown eyes matched her hair perfectly; and her seemingly perfect skin had all of the men on the bridge in a trance. Though looking at her, you could see the ice in her heart, Captain Salazar could already tell she was a cold woman.

Captain Salazar stood at attention to show Commander Savanah Lane, the proper respect. "Commander Lane, I presume?"

"Commander Savanah Lane reporting for duty as executive officer of the U.S.S Enola Gay, you must be Captain Salazar." Commander Lane said with the same icy tone one would have expected from her appearance.

"Indeed. You are at the right place. I must say, from your service record I was quite impressed. Though I am surprised you weren't assigned to a science vessel?" Captain Salazar asked, because before this she had a successful career as a science officer. A damn fine one, based on her commanding officers evaluations.

"I was transferred from the U.S.S New Berlin, I served as executive officer there. I will be perfectly able to perform my duties as you're second in command, despite my history as a scientific officer." Savanah Lane said starkly, as she walked down the horseshoe and sat at her rightful chair, at the right hand of Captain Salazar.

"You know, Mrs. Lane-"Salazar was cut of my Commander Lane abruptly in the middle of his sentence.

"Ms. Lane." She corrected.

"Excuse me, Ms. Lane, the U.S.S New Berlin was Olympic class deep space research vessel. If the study of my crew's service records were correct?" Captain Salazar said, half-jokingly trying to get Commander Lane to lighten up.

"Yes, indeed it was. Captain, if you have a problem with me as your first officer, I can gladly put in a request for a transfer." Commander Lane said looking at him.

"No Commander, I would want nothing more than to have you at my right hand. I will definitely enjoy, getting to know you, commander." Captain Salazar said unintentionally flirtatious. Seeing as though he has a longtime girlfriend that is actually on the next boarding party, as a civilian.

Commander Lane raised her eyebrows fast than back down, staring at the viewscreen, dismissing any changes for an immediate relationship between the two. Not that Captain Salazar would want one, but that is how she took his statement. Captain Salazar thought to himself, this was going to be an interesting assignment…

Lieutenant Jr. Grade Shawna Cole, head of stellar cartography, was walking down the corridor on her way to stellar cartography. Her long dirty blonde hair was up in a bun, and that was how she liked it. She brushed a cat hair that was on the black part of her support yellow uniform. Her cat, "Boots," was in her quarters, she just couldn't leave him with a friend; she had to bring him with her, on her first assignment. She had just graduated from Starfleet academy, and was promoted instantly, they called her a prodigy; and she would admit that she was proud of such a title.

She reached the point in the corridor when she had to turn left, when she noticed a lieutenant who had short shaggy brown hair that hung over his forehead. He was fit, and she was instantly attracted to him. He looked confused and lost, and she wanted to help him.

"Can I help you? You look lost." She observed him look at her and smile.

"Was it that noticeable?" The lieutenant said.

"Yeah it is, where are you headed?"

"Um, the bridge." She couldn't believe that he belonged on the bridge. After all he was wearing a red communications uniform, maybe he was some sort of communications officer.

"The bridge?" She said, accidentally sounding surprised.

"I gotta' say it's a bit offensive the shock that was in your voice, when I told you I was going to the bridge." He said starting to smile.

"But, I am the chief communications officer, Carl King, and my place is on the bridge. Do you know how to get there?" Carl asked her, giving her his most seductive smile possible.

"I most certainly do, let me take you." She said to Lieutenant King. Taking a right instead of the left that she needed to take. He was following her close behind.

"By the way my name is Shawna Cole. I work in stellar cartography." Shawna said to Carl trying to start the conversation.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Shawna." He said leaving the same smile staring her in the face. She was so seduced, she almost ran into people in the corridor, just staring at him. There had to be something wrong with him, he looked to perfect, to be as perfect as he looked.

"No the pleasure is all mine!" Shawna said possible a bit too enthusiastically than she actually meant. She doesn't want to seem like she is that easy. She just, never saw anybody she was so attracted to than, Lieutenant Carl King.

Before Carl could respond to her overzealous response, they had reached the turbolift at the end of the hall. And Shawna spoke nervously before him.

"Here we are. Just say bridge and, she'll take you where you want to go." She said with an ear to ear smile staring up at him once again.

"Um, thank you very much, Shawna, if I may? Would you like to accompany me to the bridge?" Lieutenant King asked her.

"Yeah, call me Shawna. I wish I could, I really need to get to stellar cartography though, I wish I could." Shawna said, denying his request, partially because she needed to get to stellar cartography; and part because she was scared as hell of going on the bridge.

"Oh, well maybe I can visit you some time in stellar cartography?" Lieutenant King asked basically if he could come and talk to her more and get to know her more.

"Anytime!" She said with a smile. As she watched him walked into the turbo lift and turn around to look at her again. They just looked at each other for a few seconds, and Carl blurted out, "Bridge." And she watched as he disappeared towards the bridge.

Shawna turned around and started walking back to stellar cartography, and thanking god that she had something to think about know.

Commander Savanah Lane sat at her chair. She just watched as Captain Salazar walked into the ready room to receive the orders from Starfleet command. Normally she would have been able to go in with him. But she did not feel comfortable doing so. So she manned the bridge, watching as officers slowly started to come in. Lieutenant Carl King, the communications chief had just came, and took his position in front of her at the console to the right.

Savanah watched as a taller man walked in with a red security uniform on. He must have been Lieutenanat Commander Jessie Drake, who was the chief of security. Savanah stood up and walked the horseshoe and store him down.

"Drake, Jessie, Lieutenanat Commander. Chief of Security." She said to his face, he got shocked, but had a smug grin on his face that Savanah already disliked.

"You seem to know me well buttercup, are you Captain Salazar?" Lieutenant Commander Drake asked most disrespectfully.

"Lane, Savanah, Commander. If you ever address me again as buttercup, I will see to your immediate demotion, to a piss on Ensign, I'll put you in a penal colony, either as a guard, or as inmate, depending on the amount of respect you show me furthermore." Commander Lane threatened.

"You got it. Ima' take my position now. I would be most appreciative if you pulled the long stick out of your a-"He stopped putting his hand on the scruff that was on his chin, and then through his unmanaged black hair.

"A wise decision, Lieutenant Commander." Commander Lane said pointing at the top of the horseshoe, looking at the viewscreen where the chief of security which is the tactical station.

Savanah turned to walk back to her chair, and sit in it, when Captain Salazar exited his ready room and made an announcement.

"Senior staff meet in the briefing room." Captain Salazar said walking to the opposite side of the ready room where the briefing room was. Commander Lane walked to Lieutenant Carl King's communications station to order all senior crew to the briefing room.

Captain Salazar sat at the far end of the briefing table. The table was long. Easily ten seats on each side, and two end chairs. To the right of him, was executive officer Commander Savanah Lane. The first seat on the left of him was Lieutenant Commander Jessie Drake, who was the chief of security and second officer. Next to Savanah was an older man fifty years old with wrinkled skin. His hair was bright white balding from the front, and brushed forward. That Was Doctor Earl Walton who held the position of Chief Medical Officer, as well as Lieutenant Commander. Next to Drake, was a bald man with freckles all over his face, and his head was bald. He had a yellow engineering uniform on, and was Chief Engineer Lieutenant Commander Lee Lewis. Next to the doctor, was Chief Communications officer Lieutenant Carl King. Next to Lieutenant Commander Lee Lewis, was Lieutenant Angel Hughes, chief science officer, she had long red hair that was mixed with dark brown. She was short in stature, and had freckles on her face. She was timid, she was looking at the briefing table, nervous. Next to Carl, was Lieutenant Kevin Diaz, a Spanish man with short greasy black hair, he is the chief helmsman. Who was sitting next to Angel was, Lieutenant Danny Patino, who was chief of operations, he was hardcore Italian, with slicked back black hair. Finally, Next to Diaz, was Counselor Richardson, they were all waiting for the captain to speak.

"We have received orders, from Admiral Daugherty, at Starfleet command." Captain Salazar stopped speaking, leaving everyone biting their tongue in suspense.

"We are ordered to the Romulan Neutral zone to be the Federation's frontline man on that front. There is a disturbance at Denelly IV. That is about as much information as I was given. We are going to be sleeping, next to the enemy. I suggest you all get used to that. You have to be ready to die for this ship. If you have a problem with that, I suggest you request transfer." Captain Salazar said not knowing exactly what else he was supposed to say.

"Captain, if I may interject. I would follow you to and this ship to the gates of hell, if need be." Captain Salazar was surprised to hear his first officer Commander Lane speak those words. She was taking a leap of faith, to build a relationship with the captain.

"I expect none the less. You are Starfleet officers. Though this crew is young, they may call us inexperienced. Experience, in layman terms, experience is the name, in which we give our mistakes." Captain Salazar used the ancient literary quote, to make his point.

"Oscar Wilde, sir?" Lieutenant Angle Hughes said, recognizing the quote, she was barely looking at him, staring down at the table.

"You know your literature, Lieutenant Hughes." Captain Salazar smiling, not expecting her to respond.

"Lieutenant King, set course for Denelly IV, Lieutenant Commander Drake, get on the long range scanners, as soon as you can tell me what we are to expect there, let me know. Dismissed." Captain Salazar said dismissing everyone that was at the briefing table to return to their positions and fulfill his orders. He was not surprised that hardly anyone spoke up, they didn't know each other yet. He hoped that eventually they would lighten up.

Captain Salazar was sitting on his captain's chair, Commander Lane was next to him, and that comforted him. He wasn't sure why her simple being here makes him comfortable. But it does. Fifteen minutes ago they had been in the briefing room, they were all working at their stations. Lieutenant King turned around and looked at him.

"Captain, upon your order, we will depart from starbase 21 drydock." Captain Salazar knew that this would be a moment that he would remember for the rest of his life. This was his first command, and he was going to be on the Romulan border, he might die today, tomorrow, who knows, but he will do it with the valor of a Starfleet captain. He waited before he responded to Lieutenant King, he was savoring the moment, letting it sink into him really good. He noticed Commander Savanah Lane turn her head to look at him, she was staring no doubt wondering why he had not yet given the command to leave drydock. Every officer on the bridge started to do the same thing staring at him wondering when he was going to give the command. His mind was hooked on Commander Savanah Lane, she was beautiful though he would never pursue a relationship, it wasn't that type of fascination, and he was fascinated by her being so cold. It wasn't fascination as much as it was curiosity, and, care. She was a cold person, and people aren't just cold for no reason, there is most definitely a reason, and he planned on figuring out, eventually.

"Lieutenant King, engage."

"What's our ETA, Mr. Diaz?" Captain Salazar asked the Enola Gay's helmsman, Kevin Diaz. The Spanish man who stood on the left side of the two consoles in front of the captain's chair, looked on his console, and turned to face Captain Salazar.

"Four hours and twenty three minutes sir." Lieutenant Diaz replied. There were three duty shifts aboard the Enola Gay, first ship starts at 0800 hours, and ended at 1800 hours, that was the shift all of the senior staff was on. At 1800 hours starts the next shift that goes to 0100 hours. Than 0100 to first shift at 0800 hours. Duty shift was going to end any minute, senior staff was going to have to be on the bridge when they arrived at Denelly IV.

"Commander Lane-"Captain Salazar was cut off by the notification by Lieutenant Danny Patino who was behind the horseshoe at his operations station.

"Captain first duty shift, ending." Captain Salazar knew that all of the second shift officers would be coming.

"Savanah If I may?" Captain Salazar said to Commander Lane, wanting to address her by her first name since they are off duty.

"If you must." She said with trepidation.

"Good, talk to Lieutenant Diaz, first shift takes over for second fifteen minutes before we arrive at Denelly IV, understood?" Captain Salazar said asking her to do something before she left for her quarters.

"Yes sir." Savanah said dryly.

"Is there something wrong, Com- Savanah?" Captain Salazar asked her, personally, wondering if she was alright.

"No, sir there is not a problem, I will see to it second shift is ready for the shift."

"No, I mean you seem on edge, is there anything wrong, with you?" Captain Salazar said trying to show genuine concern for her wellbeing.

"Oh, no, there's nothing wrong captain."

"Norm." Captain Salazar said, telling her to address him as his first name when they were off duty.

"Oh, Norm, there is nothing wrong." She said just as dryly, Salazar detected that she really didn't want to talk to him, so he took the hint.

"Okay, well I'll be in my ready room for the next hour. After that I'll be in my quarters. You guys try to rest, I'll see you soon." Salazar said as he stood up and walked over to the left side into his ready room. All of the bridge crew who were currently active nodded their heads accepting what he had said.

Savanah watched as Norman walked into his ready room, and she couldn't help but vocalize what she was feeling under her breathe.

"I didn't say I wanted you to go."

Captain Salazar was in his ready room, sitting at his desk chair, leaning back looking at the ceiling. He had reports to fill, and still wanted to look of the crew manifest a couple more times, to get to know everyone better. He was thinking about why Savanah wouldn't talk to him, and why she was so uptight. She couldn't actually be like that on the inside; that cold; that cruel. He really wanted to break her of that.

But more than anything he wanted to get in touch with his crew, on an emotional level. He didn't want to just be there captain he wanted to be their friend, and advisor. But there was one solid constant in becoming their friend, that's time. Eventually they would either like him or hate him. No crew goes with just being their captain's officer, there is always a love or hate relationship, and he didn't want any of the latter.

The door to Captain Salazar's ready room slid open and he saw Commander Lane, the jacked was off to her uniform, only wearing her under uniform. Captain Salazar was surprised, one that she wasn't dressed up to Starfleet regulation. Two that she was coming to talk to him, off duty.

"Commander, where is your jacket, it is against Starfleet regulations, to not have it on." He said knowing she respected the rules.

"I said you could call me Savanah. And, I am not on duty, I wanted to come and talk to you, before I went to my quarters." She said with the same face she always had on. Like she was trying to bust out of the face, but she couldn't.

"Um, yeah not a problem, Savanah, have a seat." He said pointing his arm to the adjacent desk chair opposite of his. He watched as she graciously accepted and sat in the chair.

"I would think you would be wanting to get some sleep. After all in four hours, you're back on duty." Savanah said, actually sounding concerned about his wellbeing.

"Well, I'm not tired. Savanah, is there a reason that you are talking to me? Do you need something? You have shown that you clearly don't enjoy my company unless you must have it. Please don't beat around the bush, Megan is waiting for me." Captain Salazar said, getting rid of the awkward tension in the air, and getting down to business.

"Captain, I haven't intentionally shown you any signs that insinuate I do not enjoy your company. And to the contrary…I do. No I don't need anything; I just wanted to get to know my commanding officer." Captain Salazar listened and watched how tense she was getting, he decided not to be as confrontational, in an attempt to make her feel better.

"Well, than. I'm sorry." Norm said completely taken aback by what she said about him, and wanting to get to know him.

"So who's Megan?" She inquired she brought her legs up crossing them on the chair. Captain Salazar noticed that she was wearing black standard socks, no boots. Though, he was glad she was making herself comfortable with him.

"She is somebody very special to me." Captain Salazar said cryptically, the meaning could be many things. He was really begging her to pry deeper.

"I wasn't aware that you had a cat?" Savanah asked rhetorically, in an attempt to insult Norm, he was excited to see her show evidence of a personality. So, Norman replied quickly.

"I wasn't aware that you had a personality." He said kidding of course to his executive officer.

"Captain you've known me for nearly half of a day. While my sense of humor is limited, it is still measurable." Savanah said almost as if she was defending herself. Norman felt like he had offended her, she started to talk more like an android than a person.

"Commander, you don't have to be so uptight. I understand that you're a smart and capable officer. You don't have to sound like a thesaurus all the time." He said, referring to her sophistication that was unnecessary and over used.

"What do you mean?" She asked taking the slightest bit of offense. Norm knew that she knew what he was talking about, but he decided to dismiss it.

"Nothing. So, do you have anyone special in your life?"

"I was kidding about the cat. You never told me who Megan was?"

"You're avoiding my question?"

"No, I'm simply finishing the conversation you initiated earlier." Savanah said obviously covering herself.

"Commander why don't you like to talk about yourself? You know, the minute you open up I'm not going stomp all over you. Your shields are up at all times; like a paranoid Romulan warbird." The Captain said prying fun at the Romulans.

Captain Salazar observed Commander Lane more closely, and noticed that a tear was beginning to for at the corner of her eye. He didn't mean to insult her, he just didn't want to be talking to a robot.

"Savanah I'm sorry." Savanah didn't listen, she stood up and walked out of the captain's ready room without looking back. Captain Salazar was at his feet now, looking at the door; wishing he wouldn't have said that.

Captain Salazar had a long time to think, he had walked to his quarters and was now standing outside of them staring at the door. He felt terrible about what he had said to Commander Lane, his girlfriend Megan Price was In his quarters, she was staying aboard for a couple of days. He was glad to see her but; he was in a bad mood because of what had just happened.

He walked closer to the door and it slid open. He was an hour later than he told Megan he would be. When he entered his room, he saw Megan with short cut dark brown hair, and her eyes that he knew to be brown were shut asleep. She had a blanket over her on his couch. She had obviously fell asleep waiting for him. Captain Salazar could never get over how much she resembled the ancient Earth actress; Anne Hathaway.

He walked in and approached the dark couch that she was laying on the. The end of it nearest to where her head laid on the couch, there was a small spot open, and he sat there. Megan; still not having woke up laid there comfortable. He started stroking his hand through her short hair gently. She was a heavy sleeper, she was still deep in rem sleep.

Captain Salazar thought to himself whether it would be a good idea to wake her, in about an hour and a half he was going back on duty, there was no point in waking her up. Norman sat where he was comfortable and crabbed the pad, in which had his bridge crew's service records in. He wanted to know where they had served before here. But, so far from what he has read, it was true his crew was rather unexperienced.

Lieutenant Danny Patino was laying in his bed, he knew that in a few hours he had to be on duty; and it would be a good idea to get some sleep. Yet sleep eluded him. He was the chief of operations, and a lieutenant, and he was thirty five years old. He got teased all the time due to his age, he joined Starfleet academy and he was an older man. When he graduated a few years ago, he was assigned at Starfleet academy as a graduate. After that, he got transferred here. This was his first commissioning aboard a starship, and to top that, this starship was a warship assigned to be the first ship to engage the Romulans if the need be. He was scared, to say the very least.

He stood up off of his bed, and walked over to the replicator and stood in front of it thinking for a moment.

"Hot coffee, medium cream and sugar; and a chocolate dipped cannoli." Danny said to his replicator. He loved coffee and cannoli's whenever he couldn't sleep this was his treat. The Italian in him showed in the cannoli, but who doesn't like them? He thought. He walked back to his bed after watching a hot cup of coffee and a chocolate dipped cannoli be created in the alcove of the replicator. He brought them to the table next to his bed and set them there. His plan was to consume them, and try to sleep. Then maybe he would have at least a bit of energy for when he returned to duty in an hour or so.

Angel Hughes sat in her quarters, she had to go back on duty in an hour or so, but she still wore her pajama bottoms, and a black tank top. She brushed her hand through her red hair putting back, and started to operate the console in front of her. She was contacting her friend Ensign Jack Downey. He was perhaps her only true friend that she's had her whole life. Even since she was bullied to no end in elementary school, to Starfleet academy, and even to adulthood, they have been best friends. His face replaced the Starfleet insignia on the screen, and revealed a white males face with freckles, and short brown hair that had a bit of curl in it; it was Jack Downey.

"Jack." She said greeting him.

"Angel! How are you doing, we haven't talked in a couple weeks, I heard that you were assigned somewhere else?" Ensign Jack Downey said, who was still wearing his blue scientific uniform with the pips of an ensign on his neck.

"Hey Jack! Yeah sorry, I've been really busy with the re-assignment and all. But, yeah I was assigned as Chief Science Officer, on the U.S.S Enola Gay!" She said with enthusiasm as she watched his face turned shocked.

"There assigned to patrol the neutral zone?" Ensign Jack Downey said to his good friend with great concern.

"Yeah, we are. We're on our way to Denelly IV now." She said starting to feel good that he cared so much. Though she wasn't good with sharing her feelings, so she was becoming more and more sullen.

"I can't believe it…Please be save Angel…That's a Norway class right?" Ensign Downey said changing the subject.

"Yep, she sure is, a beautiful ship at that. It's the perfect vessel for both tactical and science missions." She said as if she was a commercial advertising it.

"Yeah they sure are." Ensign Downey said not shaking the worry from the tone of his voice.

"Okay, well I have to go on duty again in an hour when we reach Denelly IV. So I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight, old friend." She said beginning to reminisce about when they would hang out as children and stay up talking for the entire night.

"Goodnight friend, be safe." He said with the concern ones brother would feel for a sister. Angel watched as he disconnected and she almost passed out in sleep on her bed in her quarters

"All first shift bridge personnel please report for duty on the bridge." Captain Salazar was awoken to. He looked up, and thought for a moment, he remembered, they were now fifteen minutes away from Denelly IV. Where his first mission as commanding officer will take place.

Captain Salazar was still wearing his uniform, so it was easy for him. He stood up, and straightened out his uniform. He walked out of his quarters and into the corridor, and he saw Savanah leaving her quarters. They were four rooms down from his own. She started walking down the hall; and Captain Salazar begins walking next to her; they walk next to each other for a few moments, Captain Salazar looks at her and can tell that she is purposely not speaking.

"Commander Lane. Good morning." He said trying to be charming.

"Save it Captain. I won't let what happen get in the way of my duties; you're the captain of this ship, and I am your executive officer, I will fulfill my duties to the best of my abilities not letting emotions get in the way. There isn't a need for us to communicate at all off of duty." Savanah said to him; what he interpreted that as, was that she is embarrassed and please don't talk about it again; I never want to see you again, but I have to because I'm your number one. Norman was hurt, because he really wanted to be friends with Savanah, and he didn't intend to let her forget about him so easily.

"I see no need for that. How about this. Tonight; let's have dinner together, in my quarters, get to know each other better, and forget about what happened earlier?" Captain Salazar offered her the proposition.

"What about Megan?" Savanah asked thinking that he had asked her out on a date, when that wasn't the intention. Norman had completely forgotten about his girlfriend Megan; when he woke up he left first thing, and she wasn't on the couch. He pushed that thought away and said.

"Savanah; I didn't ask you on a date. I wanted to have dinner with you as a Captain and first officer. We are going to be in a lot of tough situations together; the odds are that we will die together. So I just wanted to get to know the woman with whom I'll lose my life." Captain Salazar spoke to her. She slowed down her walk, as what he said might have touched her.

She didn't respond, in fact she walked into the turbolift and spouted out, "bridge," before he could get in, but at the last minute Savanah darted her hand into the door to hold it for him. He walked in and stood next to her.

"Resume." Commander Lane said to the turbolift and it was bringing them to the bridge. Captain Salazar smiled and spoke again to her, since she never responded.

"You didn't answer my question." He said as the doors slid opened revealing the U.S.S Enola Gay's bridge; Captain Salazar saw that all of his bridge officers were at their posts, both him and Savanah walked onto the bridge; down the horseshoe; and sat in there respected bridge chairs, next to each other. Captain Salazar figured that she wasn't interested, so he got to business, he looked next to him, and nodded his head greeting Counselor Douglass Richardson.

"Mr. Drake, report." Captain Salazar told Lieutenant Commander Jessie Drake the Chief Tactical officer who was standing at the top of the horseshoe above him.

"We are almost to Denelly IV. All systems are operational. Sensors were not able to pick up and ship in orbit of Denelly IV; we should be safe as far as hostiles go." Drake responded.

"Thank you Commander." Captain Salazar thanked Jessie Drake.

"Captain, we are detecting a strange anomaly, in the Denelly IV orbit." Lieutenant Patino, of operations reported to the captain.

"What kind of an anomaly Mr. Patino?"

"We are unsure, but it looks like nothing we have seen. From this distance anyway." Patino elaborated.

"Captain we're entering the Denelly IV solar system now." Helmsman Lieutenant Kevin Diaz reported from his post.

"Drop to impulse." The captain ordered.

"Captain three Romulan vessels de-clocking, D'deridex B-class warbirds." Drake reported.

"There firing phasers!" Drake hollered again as the entire ship was rocked by the unprovoked attack by the Romulans.


End file.
